When performing procedures through an endoscope, bronchoscope, or other such device there is a risk that the procedure might disrupt structures beneath a tissue surface (such as blood vessels), where the disruption then causes significant complications.
One such area is within the airways of the lungs where puncturing of a blood vessel beneath the airway surface can result in significant bleeding. In cases where a scope type device is used, the bleeding obstructs the ability of the medical practitioner to visualize the damaged area resulting in an escalation of complications. In some cases, a patient's chest must be opened to stem the bleeding.
Such risks occur in many types of scope-based procedures, including but not limited to lung based approaches. For example, creation of collateral channels in COPD patients poses such risks. For example see U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,494; U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/947,144, 09/946,706, and 09/947,126 all filed on Sep. 4, 2001; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/235,240, filed on Sep. 4, 2002; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/335,263, filed on Jan. 18, 2006; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/562,947, filed on Nov. 22, 2006; each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In addition, biopsy procedures, transbronchial aspiration procedures, and/or the use of cytology brushes are a few procedures that present the same risk of penetrating a blood vessel within the lungs.
The problem is further compounded when accounting for motion of the tissue. For example, because airway or other lung tissue moves due to tidal motion of the lungs (as a result of the mechanics of breathing), it is difficult to visually identify an area that was previously scanned unless the scanning device remains relatively stationary against the tissue. Moreover, the difficulty increases when considering that the procedure takes place through the camera of a bronchoscope or endoscope.
Aside from the risk to the patient, a medical practitioners that causes puncturing of a blood vessel is often understandably hesitant or risk adverse when performing future procedures. As a result, while the benefit of these procedures is well known, the risks of complications may reduce the overall success of the procedure.
In view of the above, a need remains to increase the safety when disrupting tissue beneath a tissue surface where the disruption could cause complications on structures hidden beneath the tissue surface Such a need remains in procedures that create channels to vent trapped gasses within the lungs, transbronchial aspiration procedures, transesophageal procedures, biopsy procedures, use of cytology brushes, etc. Furthermore, the need may arise in any lung based procedure or other procedures in other parts of the body.